1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector receiving an end of an optical fiber for transmitting signal light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wire harness, a set of electric wires, is used for connecting an auxiliary device in a car. Increasing number of auxiliary devices and corresponding circuits recently, electromagnetic noise generated by transmitting electric signals trends to increase. For reducing the noise, an optical fiber communication system which uses an optical fiber as a part of the wire harness to transmit signals to auxiliary devices is proposed.
The optical fiber communication system uses various optical connectors to transmit signal light converted from electric signal and receive signal light converted to electric signal. FIG. 13 shows one example.
An optical connector 100 shown in FIG. 13 includes a ferrule 102 mounted on an end of an optical fiber cable 101, a housing 103 and a plate-like spring 104 as a pushing means. The ferrule 102 is made of metal and formed cylindrically. The ferrule 102 is coaxial with the optical fiber cable 101.
The housing 103 is made of synthetic resin and formed into box-shape. The housing 103 is provided with an opening portion 105. The opening portion 105 passes through an outer wall of the housing 103. The opening portion 105 receives abase end 102a, close to the optical fiber cable 101, of the ferrule 102 and the plate-like spring 104.
The housing 103 is provided on the outer wall with a plurality of through holes 106 for passing the ferrule 102 therethrough and a hole 108 for locking a later-described locking hook 107 therein. Two though holes 106 are provided for one ferrule 102. The locking hook 107 is inserted into the hole 108. The housing 103 supports the ferrule 102 so as to insert the ferrule 102 and position the base end 102a in the opening portion 105.
The plate-like spring 104 has integrally a pair of mount portions 109 and an elastically deformable portion 110. The pair of mount portions 109 is formed into flat and disposed with a distance therebetween. The mount portions 109 are attached on the outer wall of the housing 103. The mount portion 109 is formed integrally with the locking hook 107 as shown in FIG. 13. The locking hook 107 is inserted into the hole 108 to be locked in the hole 108, i.e. the housing 103.
The elastically deformable portion 110 connects the pair of mount portions 109. The elastically deformable portion 110 is formed curvedly into U-shape. When the locking hook 107 of the mount portion 109 is locked with the hole 108, the elastically deformable portion 110 is received in the opening portion 105. The elastically deformable portion 110 abuts on the ferrule 102 so as to push the ferrule 102 along a center axis of the optical fiber cable 101. The elastically deformable portion 110 is provided with a cutout for passing the ferrule 102 therethrough.
Inserting the ferrule 102 in the through hole 106 of the housing 103, attaching the mount portions 109 on the outer wall of the housing 103, pressing the locking hooks 107 in the holes 108, inserting the ferrule 102 into the cutout of the elastically deformable portion 110, and inserting the elastically deformable portion 110 into the opening portion 105, the elastically deformable portion 110 pushes the ferrule 102 along a center axis of the optical fiber cable 101. Thus, the optical connector 100 is assembled. The optical connector 100, assembled as mentioned above, is connected with an electronic device or a mating optical connector to transmit required signal light.
Objects to be Solved
In the aforesaid usual optical connector 100, the curved elastically deformable portion 110 pushes the ferrule 102. When the optical fiber cable 101 is pulled against a pushing force of the elastically deformable portion 110, the ferrule 102 may be rotated along an arrow K in FIG. 13 around the lengthwise center portion of the ferrule because of curvature of the elastically deformable portion 110. Therefore, if a gap between the housing 103 and the ferrule 102 is large, the ferrule 102 may be tilted. When the ferrule is tilted, transmitting efficiency of signal light at a connecting point between the optical connector 100 and the electronic device or the mating optical connector may be reduced, unexpectedly.
In the aforesaid optical connector 100, the plate-like spring 104 is mounted on the housing 103 by inserting the locking hook 107 into the hole 108. The locking hook 107 is pushed into the hole 108 along an extending direction of the locking hook 107. Therefore, the mount portion 109, i.e. the plate-like spring 104, may be slipped off from the housing 103 when the locking hook 107 is gone out of the hole 108. Additionally, the plate-like spring 104 is hardy mounted on the housing because the locking hook 107 is pressed into the hole 108.
To overcome the above drawback of prior art, the first object of this invention is to provide an optical connector which can prevent reduction of transmitting efficiency of signal light. The second object is to provide an optical connector which can prevent a plate-like spring for pushing a ferrule from unexpected slipping out and can mount the plate-like spring easily on a housing.